The Love That Binds Three
by WillowJade33
Summary: Fun and Naughty love triangle between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga! Yaoi! I am not adding anymore chapters until I get reviews coming in. It's a SIN to READ and NOT REVIEW! Heard that somewhere on here and totally agree with it!
1. Kagome, Inuyasha, and uh… Kouga? Hmmmmm

The Love That Binds Three

Chapter 1: Kagome, Inuyasha, and uh… Kouga? Hmmmmm…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is absolutely my first attempt at writing a fan fiction story (or anything else for that matter). It is going to get quite naughty involving Kagome, Inuayasha, and Kouga later on, so if you don't like that sort of thing, please read elsewhere. Otherwise, those of you who do, please enjoy and send lots of reviews!

She sat at her desk quietly, twirling her pencil between her fingers, thinking that she was bored out of her mind. The teacher was babbling on about something to do with history. A beautiful young girl with long flowing black hair and the soul of a priestess, she had been back and forth between the present and the feudal era so many times that she could no longer count, that anything to do with history was meaningless to her now. It was the same as the present or future as far as she was concerned. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what her friends back in the feudal era were doing now, and if they were as bored as she was at this moment between times.

"BZZZZZZZ!" "Finally," she mumbled to herself. It was the end of the school week and now she could get back to where she really wanted to be.

As Kagome walked down the sidewalk, her school friends stopped her. Always inquisitive about the secretive, and blatantly rude, white haired stranger that had on occasion shown up acting like he owned the world, and most of all Kagome, they started in on her again.

"So, uh, Kagome, is that man of yours going to come see you, or can we actually go out and do something this weekend?"

"Honestly! He is not my man!" Kagome exclaimed with disgust for their constant questions about him.

"Oh! So now you have someone else? Wow, how are you so popular?" one of the girls questioned.

"I am not popular, and I don't have another man! I never had one to begin with…" she started, and continued almost under her breath without thinking, "Although Kouga thinks I am his…"

"WHAT! Kouga! Who is that? See there is someone new!" All the girls cheered almost in unison in an I-told-you-so voice.

"No, no, no, he is not someone new. He just thinks he is in love with me…"

She was immediately cut off, "Oh Kagome, you are so lucky to have two men in love with you. Which one are you going to choose?" one of the girls said. "I think she should stick with the first one", another said. The next one argued, "No, he's to mean, take the other… oh wait, what does he look like?"

Kagome had had enough already, "STOP IT! Honestly, you don't know anything about anything! I have to go now, I'll see you later!" And with that she simply walked down the sidewalk as fast as she could without looking like she was running. And as she walked she heard one of them say, "ya, she has been hanging around the white hair to long, his rudeness is rubbing off on her…" Kagome just sighed and kept on walking.

Finally as she walked into her home, she could smell the wonderful aroma of dinner cooking in the kitchen. "Hi Mom! One more home cooked meal, and maybe some for the road. And I best get a nice soak in the tub and a few hours of sleep before leaving."

"Oh Kagome, are you going to leave again so soon? You've only been here for a few days this time. Your home time gets shorter and shorter with each visit", her Mom said with depression in her voice. She knew her daughter was old enough to take care of herself, but she couldn't help but worry about her each time she went away.

"I'm sorry Mom, but you know I have to do these things. I don't have a choice. They need me there. And besides, my friends are probably just as worried about me as you are right now."

"I know honey, I just worry. I've already packed you a bag of food for your trip. Are you going to want some extra for you little dog friend then too?"

Kagome just giggled to herself about her mothers comment, and remembered the first time she ever saw her "dog friend" Inuyasha, and how cute his little dog-ears were. She couldn't help but touch them, and she remembered how soft they felt, as a little flush came to her face. "Ya, you better pack an extra large bag for him the way he eats, and I know he loves your cooking more than anything, oh and don't forget some cookies, but pack them in my bag so I can keep them for a treat for him later," she giggled out loud this time "if he's a good boy". And they both laughed together.

With her tummy full and a hot bubble bath running in the tub, she slowly sank into the soothing water and released a huge sigh. She tried to let all the stress of the day drain out into the water. She let the length of her hair float slowly down into the warm water and laid her head against the back of the tub and closed her eyes. In no time she started to see her friends in her mind sitting around a fire just outside of the clearing where the well stood, waiting for her to return. She could see Inuyasha sitting humped up with a pouting look on his face like the whole world was against him. She didn't want to think about the fact that she actually missed him, but she knew she did. She couldn't wait to get back to him and touch his soft white mane that he had flowing down his fit, firm frame.

She reached up to turn the water off and then lay back slowly and let her slender fingers run up the length of her thighs. As she did, a flash of thought ran through her mind. "Oh how I wish Inuyasha was touching me right now…" She secretly loved him so, but would only admit it to the deepest part of her heart. With the thought of him touching her, she realized that her nipples hardened immediately in response. She reached up to touch them and let out a tiny moan as she gave them a little pinch. She started to imagine Inuyasha nibbling on them ever so gently with his sharp teeth. She let her hands wander down her stomach slowly, and then to her thighs, all the while picturing Inuyasha doing this for her. She brushed against the soft wetness between her legs and let out another slight moan. Her fingers slowly found their way to the now very hard pleasure button that protruded slightly from between the lips of her sex. Her fingers started working slowly at first, enjoying every single flick back and forth. She wanted to slide her fingers inside and imagine Inuyasha filling her sweet pussy with every inch of himself, but she could only go a short distance as her purity blocked her path. So she continued back to her flicking motion and started to imagine Inuyasha's hot, wet tongue doing it for her. Faster and faster she drove her fingers. She was biting her lip to keep from screaming out. Finally she couldn't stand it any more and she let his name slip out of her lips as she reached her climax, "Oh, In-u-ya-shaaa!" The water splashed about the tub as she jerked her hips in pleasure with every pulse of her orgasm.

Kagome walked down the hall to her bedroom, hoping the entire house didn't hear her in the bath, as she wasn't quite sure how loud she actually spoke his name earlier. She reached her bed, and slid her bathrobe off and snuggled under her covers in her bed. "Mmmm, this is the softest bed in the world", she thought to herself as she nodded off quickly to sleep.

Kagome found herself standing atop a hill overlooking the rice fields below and a small village behind it. The breeze blew her hair slightly as she stood there. She wasn't sure why she was standing there, but she felt like she was waiting for something, or maybe someone. Suddenly, she felt a hand take hold of her own. It felt good to hold it, and she didn't want to move for fear she may lose it. Then she felt another hand take hold of her other. This one felt the same but different at the same time. Finally she decided to look in the direction of the first and there beside her stood Inuyasha smiling at her. Her eyes seemed to melt into his. He reached down slowly and pressed his warm lips against hers. His kiss was like nothing she had ever felt before. She reached her hand behind him bringing his with her as far as it would go, for fear of letting go of it, and pressed her arm against his back. His skin was so warm, almost hot, and then she suddenly realized that she was touching his skin and not his usual fire-rat robe. In shock, she looked down and saw him standing there totally nude against her body now. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever saw, his tight muscular body, she could see every curve on his pale skin. Then she realized she had forgotten that there was another hand holding her other. But there stood Inuyasha in front of her. Who was holding her other hand? She didn't want to turn away from Inuyasha's luscious body, but she had to know. Almost in slow motion she turned around to see the other mysterious person and saw the deepest blue eyes staring back at her. "Kouga?" she said out loud. "Yes my love" was all he said. All at once, she felt herself being pulled toward him and he pressed his lips against hers and suddenly realized that her other arm was wrapped against Kouga's back. When he released her lips from his own, she stepped back, only to realize that he too was standing there in front of her totally nude. She didn't know if she should run or not, for she knew at any moment the two of them would be in a battle to the death over her and for her love. Then she saw them both move in front of her, they put their other arms around each other, and brought her in between them. Each of them reached down at the same time and started kissing her neck. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. "What is going on?" she thought to herself. "Why are they not fighting? Why can I not move? ……………………Why am I enjoying this?"

Kagome jumped out of her bed and just stood there for a minute pondering why she had gotten up so quickly. Then she remembered, "Kouga? Inuyasha? It was a dream… But Kouga? Why would I dream about him?" Kagome quickly got dressed, grabbed her bags full of goodies, complements of Mom, said a quick goodbye to her family, and rushed to the well. She new she had to see Inuyasha now, if only just to look at him. But now she also had this uncontrollable urge to see Kouga too.

Okay everyone, I know that was a teaser, but that's it for the first chapter. If you want to find out what happens next, keep checking back. I'll get the second chapter in as soon as I can. It's gonna be a doozie, trust me! Please send reviews. See ya soon!


	2. I Love You

A/N: Hi everyone, this chapter is kinda short, but I gotta set the stage for bigger things later. Keep checking for more to come!

Chapter 2: I love you…

The journey through the portal into the feudal age seemed to take a lifetime. She just couldn't get there fast enough, even thought it actually was almost instantaneous. She hopped out of the well onto the soft green grass surrounding it, paused for a moment to check that all the goodies were intact and that the cookies were hidden elsewhere in another bag, and headed into the woods.

It wasn't long before Kagome heard footsteps coming quickly towards her. "Kagome's back! Kagome's back!" shouted a loud and excited little fox demon. Cute as he was, Shippo had the largest set of lungs on the planet!

"Hi everyone! Did you miss me?" Kagome asked jokingly.

"Of course we did! What did you bring us Kagome?" Shippo asked as he sniffed Kagome's bags.

"How was your trip Kagome? All was well I hope?" Miroku asked with his usual concerned voice.

"It was great Miroku! But I missed you guys… Uh… where's Inuyasha? He's usually the first here when he knows I'm going to be returning. Of course it's only cause he knows I will have his Ramen for him. So, where is he?"

"Actually Kagome, I don't really know," said Miroku.

"Yes, he said he would return today though, Kagome. He went off yesterday after saying he was picking up Kouga's scent. He wanted to know what he might have been up to," Sango said as she stoked the fire a bit, "Don't worry, he'll be around soon I'm sure. Especially when he smells this delicious food you brought!"

"Okay, well," Kagome was almost pouting at this point, she wanted to see Inuyasha so bad, "let's set up the food then.

The all sat around the fire eating as much of the Ramen that Kagome would let them touch, along with all the other good food her mother had packed for them. Kagome just sat there picking at hers with her chopsticks, staring into the fire, watching two little flames off to the side dancing with each other. The air was warm today and blew through her long black hair ever so gently, making the ends wave slightly. She closed her eyes and could feel a warm breeze on her cheek.

"Hey! Where's mine!" A voice came right behind Kagome, and she jumped out of her trance with a start, almost throwing her own Ramen across the camp.

"SIT boy!" She yelled, and Inuyasha was slammed into the earth with a big 'THUD!'.

"K-Kago-me.. What the hell'd you do that for?" Inuyasha said as he struggled to his feat trying to hold as much dignity as he could muster.

"Because… you scared the CRAP outta me!" Kagome immediately felt horrible that she did that to her love yet again, but it was out of reflex. "I'm sorry Inuyasha" she said as tears started to well in her eyes, and with that she got up and ran into the woods.

Inuyasha looked at everyone in the camp, and they all just stared back at him with their mouths wide open. Miroku was the first to speak up, "Maybe you should go see if she is alright Sango."

"No, no, I'll go," Inuyasha jumped in, and before anyone could argue, he had already bound off into the woods after her.

She sat on a fallen tree in a small clearing sobbing, not even knowing why. She just knew that she wanted to see Inuyasha, and she wanted him to see her as well. Not with his eyes, but with his heart. She wanted to know if he loved her the same way as she loved him. Then a thought ran across her mind, Kouga, why am I still thinking about Kouga? When I think of Inuyasha, I still think of Kouga too. I don't understand…

"Uh… Kagome? Are… are you okay?" Inuyasha was a little afraid to go to close for fear of another 'SIT' session.

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!" Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him as tightly as she could. She never wanted to let go again, ever. She could feel his strong arms slowly wrap behind her as she cried into his shoulder.

Inuyasha buried his face into her soft hair, taking in as much of her scent as he could. He knew he loved Kagome, but he didn't want to get hurt. He just held her tight and let her cry as long as she wanted.

Finally she started to settle down, and Inuyasha lifted his hands to her cheeks and gently pulled her head back so that he could see her face. He took his thumbs and wiped away a few stray tears. He looked in her eyes and all he could see in them was total love for him. He wanted so bad to just tell her how he felt. He looked down and saw her small soft lips, and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to touch them; he had to take her lips to his own. He slowly moved toward her lips. He could feel her heart jump and then get faster. About an inch away, he paused for a split second to see her eyes widen with every ounce of emotion in her body, love, and lust, even fear. Then, he kissed her. The feelings were so intense between the two of them; butterflies all around for both of them. The kiss seemed to go on forever. Then it happened! Inuyasha pulled back, looked deep into her eyes and quietly said, "I love you…"

A/N:I will have the next chapter up soon, so keep watching. Send reviews, I need input! See ya soon!


	3. TriMates… What’s that?

Chapter 3: Tri-Mates… What's that?

_Did he really say he loved me? Am I dreaming again? If I am, I hope I never wake up… _Kagome didn't know what to think anymore after the strange dreams she'd been having anyways, so she simply spoke, "I love you too Inuyasha…"

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked up and he started smelling the air. "Kouga, and he's bleeding. What did that stupid wolf demon do now? I'm sorry Kagome, but we're gonna have to talk about this later." And with that Inuyasha jumped off into the woods after the scent.

"Hmph! _Since when is he concerned about Kouga? _Wait Inuyasha, I'm coming with you!" And she started after him.

When she finally caught up with them, Inuyasha was kneeling with Kouga on the ground tending to a wound he had on his leg. Kagome just stared. First of all it was really strange that Inuyasha was showing any sort of kindness towards Kouga to begin with, much less helping him. Second of all, she remembered her dream and suddenly realized that she wanted to see Kouga just as much as Inuyasha, but still didn't know why. _Do I have feelings for Kouga now too? How could I love them both? They would not accept that, I would have to choose, _Kagome thought to herself. _What am I thinking! I can't be in love with both of them!…………… Can I?_

Inuyasha looked up and saw her staring at them, "it's okay Kagome, I'm not going to hurt him, and you can come over here." As Kagome walked over, Inuyasha continued, "Kouga and I have been talking a lot the past few days while you were gone. We've decided that we are not going to fight over you any longer. Remember what I just told you in the woods earlier? That I love you Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head, still a little in shock.

"Come Kagome, come sit with us now and let us talk more," Kouga spoke up.

Kagome, a little hesitant, walked over and sat down in front of them both. Her dream again came back to mind, as she looked them both in the eyes. _Their beautiful eyes, both of them, I just want to drown in them all and stay there forever. I just told Inuyasha that I loved him, how can I feel the same of Kouga now too? He is going to hate me for this. But I don't want to choose. I want them both! Oh wow, I really want them BOTH!_

Kouga, blunt as he is, blurted out, "Kagome, I love you! And I know now that Inuyasha also loves you as deeply as I do. So we have talked about this and we want you to be a mate to both of us as we also want to be together."

Kagome just sat there, mouth hanging to the ground. Inuyasha spoke, "This is true Kagome, we want to be tri-mates. I love you, and I also love Kouga, he completes me totally as I do him, but we want you to be a part of both of us… Well, come on, say something!"

"I… I… I d…don't know w…what to say… How can this be, I… I mean the two of you… together? Have you consummated this union between the two of you?" she stuttered along with each question.

Kouga spoke softly, "no my love, we wanted to consummate it all together, the three of us. Make the love bond strong. But you must decide if you love me as well."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, almost afraid to speak for fear of hurting his feelings. "It's okay Kagome, do you love us both or not?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I do. I do love you and Kouga both, but I've been afraid of hurting either of you."

"That's all you had to say Kagome, and you don't have to be afraid any more. I love you and Kouga loves you, and Kouga loves me and I love Kouga, and we will be together forever if that is what you want."

"Yes Inuyasha, that is what I want. I never want to choose between you two."

With that, Inuyasha reached over and gently kissed Kagome on the lips once more. Then Kouga reached over and kissed her as well. She was amazed at how similar they both seemed to kiss her. Both unforgettable. Then she watched in amazement as Kouga reached over and kissed Inuyasha in the same manner. Watching this made a wild adrenaline rush flow through her body. The two men wrapped their arms around each other in a passionate kiss. Kagome was just in awe. Then they started to remove each other's clothing. And there they were, just as in her dream, both standing there in front of her totally nude. She couldn't believe it! Their bodies were more beautiful than she had even dreamed they were, and couldn't help but stare. As a blush flowed over her cheeks, the demon men reached out and took her hands and pulled her toward them. They slowly undressed her, gently kissing her on the neck and shoulders as they went. They all embraced, skin to skin for the first time.

Kagome let them trail kisses down her body. And she watched as their hands found their way to each other's backside, with moans coming from each as they caressed each other. Kagome finally got over her shock and started moving her limbs on her own. She reached down with both hands to each of them and found their hard members. Gently she started stroking them. The men looked at each other with wide eyes and both started moaning with pure desire, almost growling.

Inuyasha picked her up and lay her down gently, and him and Kouga kneeled on either side of her and again started kissing each other. They felt each others nipples, making them hard and sensitive. Then they both lowered their lips to Kagome's nipples, nibbling on them with sharp canine teeth. Kagome let out sharp breaths and moans in between. _This is all I could have dreamed! _She thought.

Kouga looked up at Inuyasha and in almost a whisper said, "Inuyasha, it is time. Who will take her?"

"Kagome, we will consummate this union now. Who do you wish to take you first?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Must I choose, I want you both. You choose for me, it doesn't matter."

Inuyasha said caringly, "Yes Kagome, it does matter. You have never been taken before, so the first time will always be special for you and the one that you give it to. So, I'm sorry you must choose."

"Kouga, I love you and Inuyasha both the same, but I loved him first. I hope you understand, but I must give him this."

"Yes Kagome, I do understand, and I love you all the same," Kouga backed up to go to the other side of Inuyasha and gave him another kiss.

Inuyasha came above Kagome and started kissing her again, down her shoulders, her nipples, then down her stomach. Suddenly she felt him lapping at her sex, and her hips jerked wildly in the air. She had never felt anything like that before and wanted more! No matter how hard she bucked, Inuyasha kept up with her swinging hips and did not let his tongue stray until she screamed out in ecstasy. Her juices ran down his face and lapped up every last drop of the sweet nectar.

He then came atop her and she could feel the tip of his manhood rubbing gently between her thighs. He stared intensely into her eyes, and she thought about if it would hurt or not, but she didn't care. She wanted him, she wanted every last inch of him. Finally she could feel him enter her just at the beginning. He could feel the resistance of her virginity. They both took a deep breath and all at once he entered her with a swift motion. Kagome let out a small whimper for the pain, and they both just lay there looking at each other for a few seconds. Once Inuyasha saw that she was all right, he slowly started moving in and out of her. Amazed at how wonderful he felt inside of her, she started moaning with every pulse of his member.

Kagome could feel Kouga's hands moving over their bodies as they moved in unison with each other. She watched as he reached from behind Inuyasha to feel his nipples, and kiss down his back. Inuyasha was in total bliss feeling these sensations from both sides.

Inuyasha's eyes became very wide and he looked at Kagome. Suddenly, he let out a loud YELP! He became very still for a second before moving again in rhythm to Kagome's hips and moans of pleasure. But now he had another rhythm working with his own……

A/N: Okay gotta wait for the next chapter to see what's happening now. Hehehe sorry, but I'm waiting for reviews… hello! 


End file.
